


this is all jaehyun's fault

by twiceshy (oncebitten)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, M/M, this is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebitten/pseuds/twiceshy
Summary: Jaehyun isn't going to be sensible about his crush on Gongmyung, ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't going anywhere, it's a school night and i have work to do so i gave myself 30 minutes to get all this NONSENSE out of my system bye
> 
> i really don't know what this is. we don't even use the word 'college' in my country, like.

It was _totally_ a bit rich for Doyoung to be angry with him over this when he had a college boyfriend!

 

Well, okay, Gongmyung was also going to college, but that just meant that he and Doyoung were exactly the same and Doyoung was a hypocrite. At least Jaehyun had the decency to be open about it - he hadn't even _known_ that Doyoung had a college boyfriend until he walked in on him on the phone engaging in what sounded like a two-sided war of insults.

 

It was pretty mind-boggling when it first happened to be honest. Jaehyun always knew that Doyoung had a sharp tongue, but he had never known him to be _rude_. He had gaped for a full minute after Doyoung hung the phone up until Doyoung told him to watch out for flies.

 

"What the hell was that?" he'd exclaimed when he finally regained the use of his voice.

 

"My boyfriend," Doyoung said with a wrinkle of his nose.

 

"Your WHAT?"

 

"Boyfriend," Doyoung repeated, already distracted by a text that made his eyes narrow. Then he was texting back at probably two hundred words per minute and looking rather furious about it, so it was probably said boyfriend at the other end. Which was totally unfair, because Doyoung often left him high and dry for hours then apologised because he'd been 'studying' and put his phone away, but he had time to do _this_. _Studying_ probably meant _MAKING OUT WITH THE SECRET BOYFRIEND HE DIDN'T TELL JAEHYUN ABOUT_ who apparently went to COLLEGE which meant he was old.

 

...The point was, Doyoung had a college boyfriend so he had no right to drag Jaehyun out of his house just because he'd told Doyoung's hot college-aged brother that he was hot.

 

 _"Look,"_  Doyoung said, "you're a teenager. Gongmyung is old. You can't tell him things like that! He thinks you're a kid. He thinks _I'm_ a kid because that is what twenty year olds do with teenagers."

 

"Says you! You have a college boyfriend!"

 

"Which it totally different, because I'm older than you and Taeyong is younger than Gongmyung!"

 

"Only by a year!" Jaehyun protested.

 

"A year on both sides! He's three years older than you, and you're _seventeen._ "

 

Jaehyun refused to notice that Doyoung was trying to make a point, so Doyoung grinded his teeth and glared at him. He whipped out a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen, then drew an ugly angry impatient line in the middle of the thing.

 

"Okay, _look,_ " he carved four short lines across the big line, "this is a timeline. And _this_ is the year where Gongmyung was born, because he is _old._ And this next line is where Taeyong was born, because he is less old. And this line is me. And _this_ line," he said, pointing so hard that he accidentally stabbed a hole through the paper, "is where you were born because you are too young for him. Plus I think he's straight."

 

Jaehyun glared at the paper hatefully because logic didn't particularly appeal to him at the moment.

 

"Doesn't change the fact that we're both in high school, and Gongmyung and your boyfriend are both college students," he said stubbornly.

 

"Taeyong's a teenage college student and I'm going to college next year. Look, by the time you get out of this school Gongmyung will be in his graduating year."

 

"Would you _stop_ looking at this in the worst way possible?" Jaehyun said tetchily. He didn't _want_ to admit that Doyoung had a point, and when he thought about how nice Gongmyung was, logic didn't even matter anymore.

 

"I honestly thought you were going to be a sensible person when I made friends with you!"

 

"You don't get to act betrayed when you didn't even tell me you had a college boyfriend," Jaehyun said with his best obstinate tone.

 

"Would you get over it? That was months ago, and you already met Taeyong and you like him more than I do. He's an idiot."

 

Jaehyun thought of Gongmyung's nice voice. No, he would certainly not get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye bye bye bye


End file.
